


Broken Road

by escapist18



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2014!Destiel, DCA2016, Drug Use, End!verse, Episode: s05e04 The End, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapist18/pseuds/escapist18
Summary: 末日让每个人都变得破碎。天使堕入凡间，他和迪恩之间的隔阂也越来越深，这让迪恩差点就失去他的天使了。而直到最后，迪恩似乎才意识到自己对卡斯迪奥的感情并没有他想象得那么简单。





	

0.

 

“我不再是天使了，迪恩。”

说这话的时候卡斯迪奥的脑袋正歪倒在桌子上数量可观的空酒瓶之中。他的视线透过玻璃瓶定格在有些扭曲的迪恩身上，接着举起手里已经半空了的瓶子。

“敬这脆弱又操蛋的人类生活。”

他晃荡着酒瓶对准自己的嘴，或者只是他以为自己对准了，然后一饮而尽。

 

 

1.

 

末日的到来如同一颗陨石。

 

迪恩觉得自己仿佛陷落在了陨石坑底，高速的坠落摩擦空气产生的高温烧灼他的躯体，巨大的压力令他难以移动甚至呼吸。很快的，陨石的冲击波开始向周围扩散开来，离他最近的天使首当其冲。再然后，余波覆盖了大半个地球 ；天气是最早发出抗议的，接下来是各地频繁的疫情爆发，犯罪率上升，人群的恐慌随之而来。很明显的，其中有恶魔作梗；然而这还不是最坏，他还有更多的担心。

而最让他觉得毛骨悚然的是所有的担心都成为了现实，到最后，连他自己也变得不像是自己了。

当萨姆说了yes，路西法重新行走在人间，他站在暴雨里仰头朝向昏暗的天空，大声咒骂着上帝和他该死的天使们。

 

卡斯迪奥远远地站在身迪恩后看着对方发泄，直到后者吼得精疲力尽，嗓子完全嘶哑，天使才走上前去。迪恩在他面前，背对着他浑身发抖。雨水从那暗金色的发梢成串地滴落，卡斯迪奥听到对方口中小声重复问着为什么，而那甚至都不是个问句，他已经对迪恩了解得足够多。

自责，悔恨，这就是他在那个单词里听到的所有。

 

迪恩回身的时候狠狠给了他一拳。鉴于这不是第一次，他猜想对方的手肯定又疼得够呛，于是他伸出手掌包裹住迪恩的拳头，让荣光抚平一切伤痛。如果可以做得到，他更想去抚平面前那颗灵魂里的所有痛苦，那让它看起来光芒过于黯淡了，那么美丽的灵魂原本不该如此受苦。

但他做不到，而且有什么地方和过去不一样了——在生拉硬拽地把对方带回临时的避难所时卡斯迪奥忽然想到——他也在那一拳里感受到了疼痛。

 

***

 

那之后他们辗转各处，在绝望的间隙收拾着天启这个巨大的烂摊子；再后来他们连绝望的工夫都没有了，如同机器般机械地猎杀着恶魔和僵尸们。有合作过的猎人逐一加入了他们的队伍，最后在堪萨斯这个是非之地扎下了营。

Chitaqua营地仿佛一只伏在城镇边缘的野兽，它曾经是政府管辖下的工业基地，废弃了之后留下冷硬的厂房和一片日渐荒芜的空地。他们占用了工人们留下的木屋，迪恩问他要不要一间自己的屋子时天使坚称说他用不着睡觉，可以和迪恩住一间——他晚上在椅子上坐着就好。鉴于资源有限，即便迪恩多次就‘别盯着我睡觉’这个问题向天使发牢骚，也还是暂时妥协了。

 

***

 

卡斯迪奥可以感受到自己燃尽的每一秒。起初他还没有意识到，但当他不再能轻而易举地控制住一只普通的恶魔，也不再能将一只僵尸燃成灰，他瞪大双眼，看着迪恩将即将扑到他面前的僵尸一枪爆头，粘稠的血浆溅了他满身。他在惊魂未定里跪坐在地上，双手无力地垂着，指尖发着抖。

“你出了什么毛病？”回到营地以后迪恩单刀直入地问他，而卡斯迪奥所有的回复只是一个空洞的眼神和一个慢动作的转身。

 

 

2.

 

迪恩看着卡斯迪奥把酒瓶里剩下的那些全都倒在了自己的下巴上，让那件薄衬衫的领口湿得更加彻底。他想冲上去揪着卡斯迪奥的领子先给上他一拳好让他清醒点，然后质问他那运转了几千年的天使脑子到底出了什么毛病。

他刚刚带着几个猎人从十几个僵尸的包围圈里杀出来，未干的血液覆盖着他的全身，不是他的，但也足够糟糕。人手总是不够，弹药也是。他把精神仍有些恍惚的天使留在营地，不想让这个状态的卡斯迪奥去送死，然而一回来就看到这样一副混乱至极的场景。天使不是没喝多过，更可笑的事实就是这其实还是迪恩自己教给他的。多么讽刺，卡斯迪奥连喝酒的方式都充满了天使式的不要命，而现在，他语调平淡地告诉迪恩他已不再是天使。

迪恩大步跨过滚落满地的空酒瓶，把倒空的玻璃瓶从卡斯迪奥缠绕其上的手指中夺下来，让它加入地面上那一片狼藉。他的拳头紧握，几乎已经抬至半空，趴在桌子上的男人只是无声地抬眼看向他。他看到对方红通通的眼角和鼻头——卡斯迪奥肯定已经哭过了，而桌子上那滩混乱的液体可能不只有麦芽饮料——迪恩最终只是弯腰拿起地上几瓶还没开过的啤酒，无视掉背后卡斯迪奥不满的叫嚷然后离开那间屋子。

 

那个小混蛋几乎喝光了他们一半的储备。

 

后来这种事居然变得很常见了，而迪恩也不会再因此而感到讶异，最多只是在卡斯迪奥醉得影响任务时丢给他一瓶安非他命。

他们吵架，像是两个不懂事的毛头小子——准确地来说卡斯迪奥要更像一些——因为各种无关紧要的事情。迪恩总觉得自己在某些方面亏欠了卡斯迪奥，他一直觉得那个曾经的天堂战士变成面前这个吊儿郎当的酒鬼有他自己很大一部分责任，然而卡斯迪奥对他日渐刻薄的语气让他能做到的只有努力捏着拳头，控制着自己不把它砸到对面那个挺直的鼻梁上。

 

只是从那以后，迪恩再也没在自己屋子里见到卡斯迪奥。

前天使只拿走了他屋里的几瓶酒，有几间屋子因为它们前主人永远地留在了战场上而空出来，卡斯迪奥便把自己安置在其中一个里面，带着分配给他的那把猎枪，以及他仅有的那身风衣西装。

 

 

3.

 

“卡斯，我们得谈谈。”

在卡斯迪奥又一次地把子弹射进路边的土堆，而自己也险些被僵尸扭断脖子之后，迪恩终于推开了属于天使——现在是前天使了——那间屋子的木门。卡斯迪奥不再穿着那件宽大的风衣，那上面沾了太多的血浆和泥土，洗不出来了，而只是套着随便从哪里翻出来的老旧T恤和工装裤，头发长长了一些，凌乱地搭在额前。

听到迪恩的声音，他从满桌子的酒瓶和绷带之中抬起头，小臂缠绕的纱布里还有鲜红的血液在持续地渗出。

“听着卡斯，”迪恩把一小瓶止痛药放在木桌边缘，“我知道最近一段时间你过得不怎么好受，我知道这不太容易，成为人类之类的破事……”他深吸了一口气，知道接下来他所说的不会让情况有任何缓和，只是雪上加霜，然而他还是必须说下去。每个人都在变得更糟，他无暇顾及，而对卡斯迪奥，或许他心底还对这个仅存的旧友抱有一丝关心。

“但你现在得停下这该死的幼稚举动，”他指着手边的几个空酒瓶，试图望进那双蓝眼睛里，“你会害死我们。”

“是的，迪恩，你知道。”卡斯迪奥偏头躲过他审度的视线，嘴角弯出一个微小的弧度，“多谢你问，但我和它们一起很好。”他说着用下巴指了指那些酒瓶和药瓶，又伸出没受伤的那只手从里面随便抓了一瓶。

“卡斯。”迪恩抓住他的手腕阻止他。

“你现在有这份闲心来管我了？”卡斯迪奥皱眉，想要把手抽出来，然而迪恩抓得太紧以至于他几乎觉得自己的手腕都要折了。

“卡斯迪奥。”

于是他松开瓶子，迪恩也松开了抓着他的手。

“好吧，随便你，”卡斯迪奥揉着自己发疼的手腕撇撇嘴，“你当真要把我这最后一点乐趣也剥夺掉？你还想从我这儿拿走点什么？想把我变成一个空壳吗？”

“我不是来这儿找你茬的，卡斯，我知道我之前有点混蛋……我没能给你点儿安慰或者别的什么，但那时候我自己也糟透了，好吗？”

‘你已经形同空壳了’，迪恩想，但他没有说出口。

“噢，得了吧迪恩，你真以为没有你那点儿安慰我就会崩溃掉了？”卡斯迪奥在听出他话中的深意之后反而没心没肺地笑了出来，“你没必要觉得自己有任何责任，”他指指迪恩，又指了指自己，“这一切都是我自找的，是我一厢情愿地跟着你而已，所有的后果都只属于我一个人。所以收起你的同情和自以为是，别再装作你还关心我，嗯？”

迪恩的头脑深处有个声音告诉他卡斯迪奥在撒谎。

“好了，领袖，”卡斯迪奥逐客般地摆摆手，“如果没有其他事那就请离开吧，我这儿可没有多余的酒留给你。”

迪恩一把把桌上的瓶瓶罐罐全都掀在了地上。

“该死的别再喝了！”他的绿眼睛里跳动着火苗，“别他妈像个废物一样只知道沉浸在自己那点儿世界里多愁善感！你现在除了喝酒嗑药还会干什么？！”

屋子里一瞬间静得只能听到瓶子在地板上滚动的微弱噪音。

“没错。废物，是的。”卡斯迪奥的语气突然变得难以置信的冷静，“那就是我现在成为的东西，迪恩，我很高兴你终于意识到了这一点。”

不，这不对。

“我他妈现在只能像个累赘一样赖在你这儿挥霍你的东西，然后你就认为我该像你养的小宠物一样对你百依百顺，嗯？”卡斯迪奥冷哼着，撑着桌子前倾身体，迪恩几乎忘了卡斯迪奥在与他对视的时候有多么的压迫，“需不需要我提醒你在你出生之前我已经活了几千年？”

“不，我没这么说，卡斯……该死的你为什么总是歪曲我的话？！”

“难道不是吗？我现在对你来说一点价值都不剩了，在外面也只会搞砸一切还留在营地里浪费你的储备，然后你就理所应当地把我当成一个可悲的酒鬼来看？”

“但那就是你的现状！”

卡斯迪奥愣了一秒。

“操你的，迪恩！”他一字一顿地低吼，然后从迪恩身边冲出去，重重地将门砸上。

 

 

4.

 

卡斯迪奥在心底有一部分也很清楚自己是在无理取闹。不是说他就完全赞同迪恩所说的，但他确实还没能处理好这个，变成人类，变得如此脆弱，该死的他真的怀疑自己是不是永远都不可能处理好了。这甚至都不是个问题，说不准哪天他的小命就“咻——”地一下消失不见，到那时再纠结这种问题就显得无关紧要。于是他想，为什么不趁着这些日子多享受享受呢？没有迪恩，没有冷冰冰的武器，没有人在乎他曾经是什么。

 

他转头走向一个不常去的小酒吧，远远地避开能让他想起那个绿眼睛猎人的一切。

 

***

 

他挤过舞池里扭动的男男女女，摇摇晃晃地向洗手间的方向前进。该死的他们为什么就不能把它修得离吧台近一点儿？他终于摸到隔间的门把手，然后在里面吐了个昏天黑地。

等他把自己清理得有点人样儿，整颗脑袋都滴着水地出来之后，卡斯迪奥注意到酒吧里的人们目光都朝着一个方向，他顺着看过去——台子上是个小型的摇滚乐队，留着爆炸头的主唱一脸迷醉地吼得声嘶力竭，贝斯手和键盘手也嗑药一般地甩着头。灯光特效让他们看起来仿佛鬼魅一般，人群随着狂躁的鼓点摇摆着，卡斯迪奥甚至感觉整个地板，不甚至整个酒吧都是，在有节奏地晃动着。这大概归功于他的头晕，但显然他自己并没有意识到。

过了几秒钟他的大脑才开始运作，这时他终于能分辨出那些几乎是震耳欲聋的歌词——

 

God's got no plans for me

 

哈，多么刺耳的称呼。

 

Well I'm gonna tell you one thing:

I don't got the patience, all the time!

 

该死的，为什么要提醒他这些操蛋的事实？

 

What can I say?

I'm no angel, I'm not forsaken.

 

卡斯迪奥怔了几秒，然后很快的，他开始挣扎着逃离，试图远离这些恼人的词句。

 

Well I guess it's time for me

Tell me what I'm left to believe in?

 

他踉踉跄跄地推开酒吧的门，让室外的冷风灌进他的鼻腔。

 

'Cause I don't know the concept of the pain

 

“操！”卡斯迪奥挫败地喊出声，盲目地朝着不知道什么方向奔跑着。然而他的双腿抖得厉害，烂醉和缺氧又令他头晕目眩，最终只得在一个没什么光亮的小巷子里停下来。他靠着水泥墙壁慢慢滑下去，屁股挨到冰凉的地面时缩了一下。他太醉了以至于没过多注意这个，事实上他现在浑身上下都因为寒冷而哆嗦个不停。他身上只有从营地出来时穿的单薄T恤和褪色的牛仔裤，这对堪萨斯的夜晚来说可远远不够。

他把自己尽量缩得小一点，再小一点，但这一点作用也没有。令他更加难以忍受的是他那股来自心底的冷意。温暖的木屋，虽然破旧但依然令人放松的床，柔软的毯子，桌子上摇曳的烛光，门口垂下的珠帘，窗外Impala引擎的轰鸣，迪恩的Impala，迪恩，迪恩…

卡斯迪奥一拳捶在地面上，几乎没有在意指关节硬生生的疼痛。上帝啊，这才过了多久他就已经开始抑制不住地想念起迪恩了。如果是在更清醒的时候他很可能会嘲笑自己的不争气，但此时此刻他却完全无法把这个名字从脑子里挥去。卡斯迪奥吞了吞口水，扶着墙边试图找回双腿的力量把自己撑起来。他不知道自己还有哪儿能去了，他想找个温暖一点儿的地方呆着，最好不要让他想起迪恩……

 

“嘿，想去哪儿，小翅膀？”

卡斯迪奥僵在原地，几个黑影堵住了他的去路。

“没人告诉过你半夜不能一个人出来玩吗？”

 

 

5.

 

随着这间屋子原本主人的离去，他也逐渐冷静了下来。迪恩站在属于前天使的小木屋里环顾四周，这是他第一次认真地审视这个近乎于空旷的屋子。空旷，是的，这就是它给他的第一感觉，几乎没有人类居住过的痕迹。浓重的酒精味掩盖住了其他一切，让它更像是一个刚刚搬空的酒窖。令迪恩感到意外的是卡斯迪奥把床铺收拾得尤其整齐，让他不自主地想起过去天使那无比开挂的“一键复原”。或许卡斯迪奥这么做也是因为这个，他在努力地让一切保持原样，以免被持续地提醒着自己已经失去天使能力的事实。

在环视了一整圈后他发现，除却桌脚下滚落的空酒瓶，这里什么都没有。迪恩觉得喉头有些苦涩。

是啊，卡斯迪奥什么都没有。

 

***

 

当他们把他扔到某个废旧仓库的角落里时卡斯迪奥的大脑只能模糊地思考，而他现在最强烈的感觉只有疼痛以及寒冷。刚刚他们已经在巷子里狠揍了他一顿，让他身上每一块肌肉都在痛苦地呻吟。他想撑起来，然而迎面的一脚只是让他向后滚了几圈，直到后背撞上墙壁。

恶魔们当然认得出他，“那个温彻斯特家的天使婊子”，它们通常这么称呼他。过去恶魔们或多或少都会畏惧于天使耀眼的光芒而不敢靠近，现在这个顾虑消失了，他们能挥挥手就将前天使甩出去十几米远，或是干脆地给他几根破碎的肋骨。

“你们还想让我干什么？”卡斯迪奥在剧烈咳嗽的间隙抬头，恶魔们重新向他围拢过来，“我现在就是个没用的人类，刚才你们也已经证实过了，所以放我……啊——！”

为首的恶魔一脚踩上他的胸膛反复碾压，让他在窒息与疼痛的双重煎熬中无力地挣扎。卡斯迪奥近乎惊恐地担心断掉的肋骨会扎进肺里。

“不用装可怜了，小东西，我们会榨出你最后一点价值的，”恶魔终于松开了脚，转而抓着他的领子把他提起来压在墙壁上，另一只恶魔用不知道从哪儿变出的手铐束缚住了他的双手。

“你可是额外的惊喜。”恶魔笑得满脸狰狞，“他们叫你什么来着？卡斯？好吧其实我根本不关心这个，我们原本是想来找点乐子，但真的没想到会有送上门的大礼。你那天使脑袋里装的东西可是足够宝贝，如果足够幸运我们还能搞到那个该死的温彻斯特的消息，你知道他的弱点对不对？他和那帮猎人们可是让我们不少人吃了苦头。”

卡斯迪奥只是怒视着对方一言不发。

“好吧，我也没指望你能现在就告诉我。”恶魔眨了下眼，露出了污黑浑浊的眼球，让他下意识地反胃，“不过你会说的，只是时间问题。但在那之前……”

恶魔突然地凑近，分叉的舌尖触到他的皮肤。一股前所未有的恐惧紧紧揪住了卡斯迪奥的心脏，他条件反射般地向后缩，却只是被抓得更紧。

 

“你得先给我们几个好好服务一下。”

 

***

 

迪恩没想到他到半夜也没看到卡斯迪奥的身影，他以为对方只是赌气，去没人地方冷静一下就会回来。卡斯迪奥过去一向如此，以迪恩为圆心圈一个半径五米的圆，卡斯迪奥绝对是里面的“常客”。

毕竟他除了迪恩的身边也无处可去不是吗。

卡斯迪奥已经离开了超过四个小时，而迪恩自己没有意识到，他已经过于习惯卡斯迪奥在他身边，从他还是天使的时候就是了。

用不了多久他自己就会回来了，迪恩在临睡前这么想着，然后让一身疲惫将自己带入睡眠之中。

 

***

 

他跪在仓库里粗糙的水泥地面上，嘴里扩散开的腥膻味让他作呕。他的喉咙发出了抗议，在窒息和反胃下剧烈地收缩，让他不得不扭动着上身，挣扎着将那东西吐出来。

“给老子好好舔！”恶魔头目狠狠揪过卡斯迪奥的额发，把他的脸拉起来重新压向自己的胯下。那根粗大的性器再次捅进他的喉咙，这次他根本逃不开，因为那只手正死死地按着他的后脑勺。几秒钟的工夫他已经感觉自己接近窒息，然而真正的恐慌到来在背后两双正撕扯着他的衣服的手。

“放松，我们得好好教教你怎么给男人服务他们的老二。”

“住手！”他在对方放开他脑后的那只手之后他干呕了一阵，又在恐惧之中绝望地喊出声，“你们怎么敢用这么下流的方式……”

“得了吧，你以为人类就不想把自己的老二插进你们天使圣洁的小屁股里？”他背后的恶魔打断他，把冰凉的手掐上了他大腿根部细嫩的皮肤，“你以为自己足够了解人类了？说真的你才在人间待了多少年？”

够多了。卡斯迪奥在紧接着到来的疼痛和屈辱里模糊地想。

 

 

6.

 

迪恩的暴躁情绪已经持续了好几天。

在他先后把两个马克杯扔到墙上摔得粉碎之后恰克终于决定以后只给他提供一次性纸杯。

卡斯迪奥依旧没有一点消息，而迪恩也阻止了其他所有人想要出去把卡斯迪奥找回来的做法。他不是没考虑过这个，他有那么一些时候也迫切地想要让卡斯迪奥站在他眼前——然后揍他一顿。噢是的，他现在揍卡斯迪奥可再也不会疼得像是骨折了，而这个想法并没有让他哪怕好受一丁点儿。

 

第三天的时候迪恩忍不住重新踏进了卡斯迪奥的那间屋子。门没锁，里面的一切都还和他离开的时候一样，只是酒气变得更淡了些，还混杂了些许潮湿带来的霉味儿。他走到里面把窗户全都敞开，让干冷的风吹淡那些令人不适的味道。

迪恩在卡斯迪奥的床上坐下。

卡斯迪奥的手机还静静地躺在床头，迪恩把它拿起来，犹豫着摁亮屏幕。手机只剩下一格电，通话记录里只是同一个号码单调的重复，那是他自己的，最新的一条记录也要追溯到几个月前。而这令迪恩的心隐隐作痛。

他是在想念卡斯迪奥吗？迪恩在自己的大脑里寻找答案，得到的结论却是模棱两可。他不该，不该开始想念某个特定的人。他已然习惯了一人承担所有，这该死的天启，该死的“命运”，还有它背后那些混蛋天使。而卡斯，卡斯没有错，天使甚至还帮了他们。但他不能有所牵绊，更不能渴望能有人在他身边，陪他一起承担这些。

然而他的脑海深处有那么一小部分在持续地提醒他，这不是他内心真实的想法。他只是给自己划了个界线，然后蜷缩在里面抗拒一切。

有时候他会觉得，也许卡斯迪奥只是把自己当成他的职责，他的任务；守护在某个特定的人类身边直至那人死亡，或许这对于天使来说再正常不过了？他不知道。

而他心底某些自己都不承认的地方告诉迪恩，他在担心卡斯迪奥。这并不常见，他已经很久没有这种感觉了。这种情感灼热而强烈，仿佛是原本理所应当的整体被硬生生割裂开一般惶恐地疼痛着。那感觉和对其他人的都不一样，然后他才意识到——

它早就在那儿了。它已然潜移默化地渗入了他的灵魂，自天使将他从地狱救出开始；他会记得天使的荣光散发出的热量，令他的灵魂在冰冷的地狱中不自觉地靠近；他会记得天使靠在他身边的温度，那令他难得彻底地放松自己；他会记得天使露出那过于吝啬的微笑时眼底闪烁的光，而那从来都是因为迪恩。

只是有太多的负担将它淹没住，但那时他还不大能认清。

 

迪恩将手中的手机攥得更紧。收件箱里只有一条信息，是一张照片，他自己发给卡斯迪奥的。一开始他还没能想起来具体，盯了一会儿才回忆起来，那是有一次自己拉着天使在酒吧跳舞时拍的。照片里的卡斯迪奥半侧着身并没有看镜头，背景里是狂欢的人群，而另一半则是迪恩自己笑得有些蠢的半张脸。

他自己手机里的早就删了，而卡斯迪奥依然保留着它的事实令他心里很不是滋味。

 

他就那样盯着那张照片，直到手机屏幕因为没电而彻底暗下去。

 

 

7.

 

__那些日子案子变得越来越多，他们在各地之间疲于奔命，留给猎人的休息时间简直少得可怜。“我需要找个酒吧放松一下。”迪恩看着地上烧焦的僵尸躯体，疲惫地拍了拍天使的肩，然后转身钻进了黑斑羚。_ _

__车子驶进镇子里，迪恩把它停在旅馆的停车场，带着卡斯迪奥去了最近的酒吧。他们挤到吧台跟前要了两杯啤酒，人比他想象得要多，兴许今天是什么特殊的日子。这段时间他过得太浑浑噩噩了以至于对这些毫无头绪。_ _

__“还单着身，huh?”服务生把两大杯溢满泡沫的啤酒推到两人面前，似笑非笑地打量了一下他们。_ _

__“嗯哼。”迪恩接过其中一杯喝了一大口，“怎么，现在你们还做起这个生意了吗？”_ _

__“别误会，只限今天。”服务生扭头示意了一下吧台的另一端，“喏，那边有几位女士看起来没伴儿，好运吧，哥们儿。”_ _

__迪恩看着转头去招呼别人的服务生挑起了一边的眉毛，有些莫名其妙。然后他把头转向坐在旁边把玩着玻璃杯的天使。_ _

__“卡斯，今天是多少号？”_ _

__“_ _ __二零一一年二月十四日，你怎么想起来问这个？_ _ __”_ _

__“这可真是个来酒吧的‘好日子’……”迪恩撇撇嘴，又咽了几口手中的啤酒。_ _

__“还有，下次别喝这么快。”他注意到天使手中已经空掉的杯子，皱了皱眉。_ _

__“_ _ __…我下次会记着的。_ _ __”_ _

__迪恩又给他要了一杯，眼神开始在酒吧里四处游荡，但是没过一会儿又把头转了回来。_ _

__“你还是不高兴。”天使的语气十分肯定。_ _

__“是啊，没那个心情。”他仰头咽下杯子里剩余的啤酒，不太确定自己是不是在期待着什么。隔着几桌有人在那里起哄，一个年轻人拉着一位害羞的姑娘走向舞池，紧接着一切就开始变得火热起来。_ _

__一个念头突然击中了迪恩。_ _

__“嘿卡斯，跟我一起去那边跳个舞怎样？”_ _

__“呃……我不确定我可以…”天使显然有些局促，“我并没有尝试过，事实上……”_ _

__“那不是问题，”他拍上天使的肩，“我可以教你，我向你保证这会很感觉很棒的。”_ _

__天使还在犹豫的时候迪恩已经站起身来：“来吧，我可是个足够好的老师，你相信我，不是吗？”_ _

__在情人节这天带着他的天使一起跳舞这个念头让他有点莫名的兴奋，还有点怪异的感觉，但具体又说不上来。‘这没什么奇怪的。’他告诉自己，‘况且大家都有点醉了，趁着兴头上来胡乱跳上几段也没人会觉得有什么。’_ _

__他把天使拉向舞池，卡斯迪奥在他后面跌跌撞撞地跟着，途中险些撞到人。不过他几乎没在意，挤到舞池的中间后转头面向卡斯迪奥。_ _

__“来吧，卡斯。”迪恩拍了拍天使的背。_ _

__一开始卡斯迪奥的舞步乱七八糟，他有些被逗笑了，而天使一副被冒犯到的表情令他的笑容进一步扩大。于是他拽起对方的手臂。_ _

__“放松点儿，”迪恩觉得自己像在摆弄一个木偶，“像这样，只要踩在拍子上，随便你怎么移动自己的身体，就跟着感觉走，好吧？”_ _

__卡斯迪奥点点头，身体在他的手掌下逐渐放松，然后开始小幅度地摆动。人群拥挤着把他们之间的距离缩得更小，这让两人的身体几乎是紧贴着晃动。_ _

__“这的确感觉很好，迪恩。”天使抬头，他呼出的热气扑打在迪恩的下巴上，让后者有些痒。_ _

__“是啊，你有时也得承认偶尔享受一下人类生活的乐趣不是那么罪恶的事……”对方隔着几层衣服传来的体温令他舒适得有些忘乎所以，他觉得热，而且不仅仅是身体。这感觉好得有些过分，这么近的距离可以看得到天使微微放大的瞳孔，以及那海蓝的虹膜里细碎的纹路。而此刻而他的身体就在自己手底下，让迪恩几乎有一种想要伸出手臂揽住对方的冲动。_ _

__乐曲恰逢此时结束了。卡斯迪奥仿佛刚刚回过神般断开了和他的视线接触。迪恩眨眨眼，掩饰起那一瞬间的失落。他不会承认自己几乎下一秒就怀念起了刚才两人之间微妙的张力。_ _

__他们继续跳了两首，期间迪恩偷偷地拍了一张正在跳舞的天使。_ _

__

__之后两人返回吧台一人要了一杯啤酒，末了结账的时候，店员塞给他们一枚尾戒作为当天的特别礼品。迪恩接过来，捻在指尖转了一下，看清上面的一行小字——_ _

__“Pour Mon Angel?”他挑挑眉毛，卡斯迪奥有些好奇地凑过来。_ _

__“你想要这个？”他注意到天使探寻的目光，然后把手里的小物件递给后者。卡斯迪奥有些谨慎地盯着它。_ _

__“我确信它对天使来说并没有什么用途。”卡斯迪奥顿了顿说道。_ _

__“是啊，它是没有，”迪恩毫不意外天使的理解再次出了偏差，而这令他忍不住露出一个放松的笑容，“只是个象征而已，但如果你喜欢可以就这么留着它…你可以戴在小指上。”_ _

__卡斯迪奥看着那枚闪着银光的金属指环，调整了一下粗细，然后将左手小指慢慢地推了进去。_ _

__

__迪恩突然不是很确定，对方看向他时那个很轻很轻的微笑是不是他的错觉。_ _

 

***

 

当天晚上他梦到卡斯迪奥了。其实一开始他并没意识到那是卡斯，只是模糊地感觉自己拥着某个人，在空无一人的大厅里缓慢地晃动。他贪恋着对方的体温久久不愿松开，但那人突然尖锐地推开他。地板开始旋转，墙面开始崩塌。

他们站在密集的雨水里，对方在冲他吼着什么，随后冲过来揪着他的领子。他才这分辨出来——

卡斯迪奥，愤怒的、狼狈的卡斯迪奥，已经不再是天使的卡斯迪奥。

他垂下了准备回击的手臂，让暴雨和愧疚将他淹没。

  

 

8.

 

他光裸的背部靠着冰冷的水泥地面，身上剩余的布料已经完全起不到御寒的作用。现在饥饿已经彻底地接管了他的身体，暴力所带来的疼痛对他来说已经没有最开始那么痛苦。恶魔们羞辱完他之后把他困在这里已经两天了。期间他们又过来了一次，在再一次的痛殴没有换来任何有价值的信息之后，恶魔们用链子把他的手铐拴上了墙角的水管，决定先饿上他几天。他的后背冰凉，脸颊却热得像是火。大概是发烧了，卡斯迪奥昏沉的大脑几乎要停止运转。更糟糕的是停止吃药带来的戒断反应，间歇的抽搐和干呕同时将他的身体拖向深渊。他知道如果不逃离这个鬼地方，自己这个状态撑不了几天。

他又开始想念迪恩了，而他此刻甚至没时间来嘲笑自己。在高烧和肠胃扭曲的光顾下他的眼前已开始出现了幻觉，他的思维跳回到和迪恩在一起的时光。迪恩，总是迪恩。

想起迪恩只是令他的脑子烧得更厉害了，他难以分辨出是哪些念头刺痛了他，是作为天使那过分光辉的过去，还是他如此迫切地需要迪恩。

从前的他能轻而易举地解决这幅窘境，而现在别说是荣光，他连可以蔽体的衣物都不剩。恶魔们从刚抓住他起就搜出了他藏在身上的天使之刃，然后用它来在他身上留下斑斓的伤痕。它现在被仍在几米远的一张床垫上面。卡斯迪奥盯着那柄银色的，沾着他自己血液的刀刃，说不出现在是更喜欢还是更厌恶它一点。而那银光就快从他视线里模糊得无法分辨了，他已是如此地接近昏迷，眼神在空气里漫无目的地游荡，逐渐变得狭窄，最后下移……

即便他已非天使，此刻的感觉也仿佛令他再次重温了自己荣光熄灭的噩梦。一丝一丝的光亮如同抽丝拨茧般远离着他，而他的身体沉重得将他拉得更远。他几乎要放弃地阖上双眼……

在那光芒即将湮灭时，小指上那枚细细的尾戒出现在了他的视线范围里。

 

它重新给卡斯迪奥带来了光。

 

***

 

傍晚时分有一只恶魔再次返回了这座仓库。他原本是想尝试试用点儿食物，威逼利诱地从他们困住的天使嘴里撬出点儿什么来。但当他降落在原先的地方，那里只剩下一副打开的手铐。恶魔气急败坏地想要在附近找找他们那该死的“囚犯”，那个失去了天使神力的家伙跑不了多远。但他还没来得及转身，背后突然刺入的一柄利刃已经终止了他的全部思考。

 

卡斯迪奥勉强撑着自己，把衣服从那个被恶魔当作皮囊的倒霉家伙身上解下来，然后匆忙地套在自己身上。把指环掰下来撬开手铐，再加上将那个恶魔一刀毙命，这些已经耗费了他不多的体力。但他显然还没有彻底脱离险境，能不能支撑到回去还是个未知数。卡斯迪奥趁着夜色溜出了仓库，手里紧紧握着天使之刃，庆幸途中没有遇到更多的恶魔。

他的身体已经快到极限了。由于双腿抖得厉害，前天使只能跌跌撞撞地在黑暗里扶着墙边前行。途中他几次停下来恢复体力，靠在墙脚下闭上双眼粗喘着。

‘很可能这就是结束了。’在他再一次因为体力不支而不得不倚在墙边，双腿几乎撑不住身体时，这个念头在卡斯迪奥大脑里闪过。‘用这样一副破碎的躯体，在这样一个几乎见不到阳光的狭小角落里燃尽最后一丝生命，没有人知道，甚至没有人在意。’

卡斯迪奥嘲笑着自己，让不甘与疼痛一齐席卷着他的全身。

 

迪恩。这个名字突然出现他在脑海里。迪恩还在生他的气吗？迪恩会不会因为自己就此消失而一直记恨着自己，还是说他会感到庆幸？卡斯迪奥突然很想知道这些，这个原本由他守护的人类似乎是他在这个世间唯一的牵绊。

迪恩。他在心里反复念着这个名字，仿佛那就是他的一切。

他再次前行。

 

 

9.

 

在睡梦中，迪恩模糊地听到门口传来“咚”的一声，听起来像是一个巨大的石头砸向那扇毫不结实的木门。猎人与生俱来的警觉让他立刻就清醒了过来，这可能是一次僵尸袭击，迪恩第一个念头是这个，但在那一声之后就再也没了动静。

他起身抓起床头立着的猎枪，贴着墙靠近门口。什么动静都没有，迪恩皱眉，手缓慢地摸上门把。然后突然地打开屋门——

“卡斯？！”他睁大了双眼，几乎是立刻跪了下去，伸手搂住了卡斯迪奥倚在门框上即将下滑的身体。卡斯迪奥的身体像一个火炉。迪恩在把手贴上对方的脸颊时意识到他正在发高烧，而更令他觉得浑身冰凉的是卡斯迪奥露出来的皮肤上遍布的血迹，和消失在衣领下的深深的划伤。

“嘿，卡斯，我抓住你了，”他的声音抖得不成样子，“卡斯，听得到吗？卡斯？”

迪恩不断重复着那个名字，但一直没有回应。在他意识到之前，他的眼眶已经湿润了。他从没想过自己会看到一个如此脆弱，如此接近死亡的卡斯迪奥，就算在卡斯迪奥刚刚变成人类，却依旧像他作为天使时那样不要命地战斗时都没有。迪恩的内心总有个根深蒂固的念头，让他觉得天使能解决一切，卡斯迪奥会好起来的，他可是又顽固又坏脾气的天使小子。

而不是这样，不是面前这个双眼紧闭的，几乎只剩一副躯壳的破碎人类。

更该死的是，他正是那个把天使推向支离破碎的人。人们会理所应当地把天使看成是他的所有物，多么可笑，最开始的时候卡斯迪奥甚至还会近乎强迫地命令他。

 

只有一件事他未曾设想，那就是有一天他会弄丢自己的天使。

 

迪恩放任自己搂着卡斯迪奥的身体，悲恸席卷了他的全身，就算是在这末日，他也早已没有什么不能失去了，但这是卡斯，他的天使。

卡斯迪奥还有呼吸，但微弱得过分，让他不知道自己现在还能做些什么才能让情况很快好转。迪恩抱起卡斯迪奥的身体——和一个正常的成年男人比起来他现在简直轻得像是羽毛——然后把他安置在床上。他翻出退烧药给卡斯喂了下去，又花了接下来的几个小时来给他处理身上大大小小的伤口。那些伤没有一处致命，但每一个都触目惊心。浸透鲜血的纱布堆满了床侧，到最后他的手几乎都在颤抖了。

现在他能做的只有等待。他会陪在卡斯身边的，他至少还能做到这个，让卡斯醒过来的时候第一时刻看得到他。

 

***

 

第二天傍晚，卡斯迪奥终于醒了过来。

那时候迪恩正在清洗沾了血的毛巾，听到床上悉悉索索的动静，他赶忙转过身，对上那双海水般的眸子。

“卡斯？”他走近床前。

“迪恩。”

卡斯迪奥仔细分辨着周围的环境，看起来还处在思维极度混乱的状态。然后他仰起头看着对方，迪恩很好，甚至看起来还有点关心自己。那大概是他的错觉。

“你为什么在这儿。”

迪恩没想到卡斯醒来后第一个问题居然是这个。他当然不能告诉对方自己在这儿待了一天加上一整晚照顾他，不，卡斯迪奥绝对会嘲笑他。他清清嗓子，压下那些苦涩的念头。

“你知不知道自己给我惹了多大麻烦？”迪恩重新换上了那副训诫般的语气。

“是啊，我知道……”卡斯迪奥重新垂下双眼，看着自己露在外面的上半身缠满了绷带。烧退了一些，但他浑身上下的伤口依然在叫嚣着疼痛，这不是他第一次受伤，然而这些痛楚让他难以抑制地回忆起仓库里的那份屈辱。这比疼痛更令他难以忍受。

“把药给我，迪恩。”

“什么？”迪恩皱眉。

“止痛药，或者其他什么别的玩意儿都好。”他疲惫地靠着床头，视线飘向了天花板，“我太难受了，迪恩，能不能发发善心让我好过一点？”

 

迪恩一时心软。

 

 

10.

 

卡斯迪奥的身体状况已经在不断好转。但他一直拒绝和迪恩谈论那几天发生了什么。事实上迪恩也能猜个大概，对方身上那些糟糕的伤口可是让他印象“深刻”。

 

然而他们两个的关系却在变得更糟。

卡斯迪奥嗑药嗑得比以前更加严重，在无数次因为这个问题跟前天使吵过之后，迪恩彻底放弃‘好好地劝说卡斯迪奥’这个任务了。而现在除了酒精和药物以外，卡斯迪奥开始不断地带着女人进出他那间木屋。

迪恩再也无法忍受。

 

他推开卡斯迪奥的屋门时对方正被几个女人围着说笑，而在注意到他的意外闯入之后其他人都自觉地起身离开。卡斯迪奥背对着他站起来，转过身时那双蓝眸如同寒冰。

他们争吵的动静几乎掀翻了屋顶。没人记得是谁先动的手，等回过神来他们已经扭打成一团。和过去那个天使的卡斯迪奥相比，现在他面前的这个人类力气弱了很多，但还是一样地给他巨大的压迫性。他占了一些身高和气力上的优势，但不太多；卡斯迪奥出手总是很刁钻，这几年来不断地猎杀僵尸和恶魔让他打架的本事进步了不少，迪恩甚至还有些窃喜。趁着他起身的工夫，卡斯迪奥的拳头又冲他挥了过来。迪恩眼疾手快地抓住对方的手腕。

然后他注意到后者空空荡荡的小指。

“我送你的戒指呢？”

还在喘着粗气的卡斯迪奥明显愣了一下，但并没有移开视线：“我记不太清了，也许丢到路边的垃圾箱里了吧。”

‘这甚至不能算是谎话。’卡斯迪奥想。在用它撬开手铐之后他完全没有精力来在意自己把那玩意儿丢在了哪儿，即便他发自真心地感谢它。

“而且严格来说它并不是你送我的。”

迪恩试图在那双眼睛里找出点谎言的影子来，然而在里面他竟什么也看不出。也许他曾经还对卡斯迪奥抱有一丝微弱的念想，而这大概就意味着这念想的彻底熄灭。

最终他悻悻地松开抓着对方的手，头也不回地离开了那间木屋。

 

***

 

有一点和他想得一样，卡斯迪奥的确是个顽固又命硬的家伙。三年之间他们身边的人换过好几拨，卡斯迪奥是唯数不多的几个跟着他到现在的。他就那么放任卡斯迪奥不再干涉，但他的内心总有那么一个微弱的声音在告诉他那错得有多么离谱。

谎言，他们之间存在着由无数个谎言堆砌而成的隔阂，以及因自以为是的臆断铺垫出的针锋相对。几年间的争吵和无休无止的战斗让他的心就此死去，变得麻木而冰冷。迪恩以为自己和卡斯迪奥之间已然毫无瓜葛。

 

直到二零一四年，他终于拿到了那把柯尔特，而卡斯迪奥看着那个五年前穿越过来的家伙时，那双重新闪着光彩的眸子里流露出的情感几乎刺伤了他的双眼。

那时他才明白过来，他一直以来都是在嫉妒，嫉妒能陪在卡斯迪奥身边的一切，嫉妒那些酒精、药瓶和女人，甚至嫉妒五年前的自己。

也许他明天会失手，该死，他已经没有回头路可以走了不是吗？想到这一切就要结束了他甚至有种酣畅淋漓的快感，但如果他真的能杀掉魔鬼呢？

然后他才发现自己几乎从未设想过未来，他没有这个时间、精力，更没有这个勇气——

 

去设想一个没有卡斯迪奥的未来。

 

 

尾声

 

“卡斯，答应我，永远别改变。”

“我向你保证，迪恩。”


End file.
